I'd Like to Know You Better
by xXXxSilverWolfxXXx
Summary: Hayley Patterson, a new demi-god. Daughter of Poseidon. What's so bad about getting to know someone? Rated T for some... language... Nico x OC! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should be paying attention to my other projects, but I'm bored.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, I only own Hayley Patterson.**

* * *

_Hayley Patterson's POV_

Please. I'm stuck between two people. One half- goat and one human that are dragging me to who knows where.

Ok, both are down and I'm running for the hill. From up there I have an advantage, I can kick at their heads. But they might grab my feet, just like my best friend' did when she dangled me off the side of the roof.

She was promptly thrown off the building, fifteen stories up.

Huffing, I turn around and see that shadow. The emo guy is up and pushing me.

"Get her past the border, I'll hold it off." My 'human' friend runs off and advances to the hunter.

I'd like to stay. Really. Because once you run, then the other becomes the hunter. You become the hunted. I prefer to be the hunter.

"Grover!"

"Haley?" His head turns toward me.

"What is going-" My sentence is never finished, my mouth covered by a large hand.

"Get across the border." I bite down on his hand. Hard.

"Get your own butt across the Mexican border, I'm going with Grover." The dude grunts in pain and I see blood. Turing on my heel, I face the monster in question.

It's actually quite small, compared to my 'best friend'. Only about six feet. Easy.

I turn on fight mode. The monster charges, I leap and land on its back, straddling it. Just like my horse, and just as feisty. I growl and a hell-hound comes rushing at me, ready to help. Another great trick, I don't know why I have it, but it's useful. Don't question things, just accept the things they are. Grover's on the side.

"GROVER! STAB IT UNDERNEATH THE NECK TO STOP HIS BLOOD FLOW!" He stands there. Wonderful. Now I have to do this by myself.

Reaching for my pocket, I'm displaced when he bucks up. I flip in midair (Thank you mom for ignoring the fact that I parkour every night against the wall) and place the bracelet on my arm. Automatically it spirals and shifts, the gears clicking, and it covers my right arm. It clicks one more time, and it's finished. It's a broadsword, attached to my arm for more control.

"Time for you to die, sucker." I stand up and wave the beast over. He stops charging at Grover and turns to me. I wait until he's half a meter away from me and duck and roll. I thrust upwards and keep my blade there until it goes limp and turns to dust.

And I'm still underneath it.

Coughing and hacking, I stand up and wander over to Grover.

"C'mon man, if that emo dude was so desperate to get me over the border, I'm going. After this? I need a shower."

"Yeah, Hayley, you do. Let's get you to the lake."

* * *

Turns out his name is Nico. He _is_ pretty cute, in a boyish way. I'll keep my eye on him.

And then I feel a _lot _of eyes on the air above my neck. I swivel around, glaring at everyone. "What?" Mr. D stood up and announced importantly (Please. He sounded bored).

"Well! Hayley Patterson, your father is Poseidon. Go join Peter there. Go on, shoo." I sit down next to a guy with black hair and sea blue eyes. The same color as my eye. That's right, I have two different-colored eyes, sea-green like Peter and one black. I always thought it looked cool, but my mother kind of thought I was a freak. Well, whatever.

"So... I'm Hayley Patterson."

"Percy Jackson." I started to laugh. "What?"

"We have the same last name endings. PatterSON and JackSON." His eyes widened for a second.

"True."

"So we're like, half siblings?"

"Yeah..."

"Get out, out, time for bed, out, get out." Mr. D pushed us out. I had to follow Percy to the cabin because I was L-O-S-T! All the time though, I could feel someone's eyes trained on me. But when ever I turned, there was no one.

* * *

_NICO POV_

That girl seemed cool. One blue eye, one black on a perfectly shaped oval face, pale, but not vampire pale. Long black hair tied in a loose pony in the back, and she was wearing a black bandana across her nose and cheeks when we first saw her. Leather jacket with studs, probably from Forever 21, white skinny jeans, and ash high-tops. _My type_. Pretty, but dangerous. I had to get ambrosia for my bite. (It was awkward... I mean, how pathetic does "I got bit by a girl, so I need some ambrosia" sound? Seriously.)

_I'd like to see her more._

I'm watching her, but she won't see me. I'm an expert in blending in.

_I'd like to be her... Friend..._ That was my last thought before I slept.

* * *

**A/N: I'm doing a LOT of typing today...**

**Please review!**

**DESCRPITION OF HAYLEY PATTERSON:**

**Tall, about 5'7", one sea blue eye and one black. Oval face with a slightly pointed nose, cupid's bow lips and slightly tilted eyes in the outer corners.  
Black-waist length hair, hair is shiny and sleek, and is almost always in a pony.  
Likes to dress like an assassin (I mean, not like the mortals can see it right? O.o).  
Weapon: Steel braided bracelet that expands into a broadsword that can be swung with the arm or detached so you can fight by hand. Sword is named ****ομίχλη, Meaning 'Mist'.**

**Any questions about this character? Ask with a review and I'll post the answer up ASA I finish the next chappy. Your answer will be posted in the A/N:.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Marcy (guest review) For being the first!**

**To answer your question, Hayley is 15 and Nico is turning 16 in two days. He will be celebrating his birthday in this fan fiction. :D**

**DISCLAMIER: I Don't own anyone or anything, only Hayley. She's awesome. But if I did own it... Leo or Nico? Decisions, decisions. Such choices a girl must make...**

* * *

_NICO'S POV_

She's much prettier than I thought.

It's been two days since she came, and I've only grown to like her more.

She's amiable, and she's really easy to make friends with. She picked out the snobs like Drew out immediately, and sided with the weaker ones to protect them.

Honorable.

Her hair is just the right length to distract me. During class, when some strands get caught in the chair and she asks me to help her get it out.

Gladly.

It's silky smooth, pure black, all natural and not dyed. Beautiful.

"Thanks Nico." She flashes an amazing smile, and my heart leaps. _Dang it, I'm falling faster than I thought I would. Father is going to kill me._

"No problem..." I can barely get the words out correctly. Her blue-green eye twinkles, and I know that she knows that I'm having a hard time talking.

"Would you care to share?" _Oh man._ Mr. Kendrick, son of Ares, noticed us. or me. "Nico, would you share with us why it is so much more fascinating to stare at Hayley than to look up at the board?"

I turned red. _BUSTED!_

"Errm... Because I like her?" Connor is going to be lucky if he isn't dead by today. That boy has a HORRIBLE gift of mimicry. It's really good too...

"Is that so?" Now everyone's laughing at me, and Hayley's looking at me. No way is she going to like me now.

Her face is light red, the color spread evenly on her cheeks. She looks wonderful. "Uh... LOOK OUT!" A hell-hound comes bounding into the classroom (courtesy of me, of course.)

Hayley is in her element. "EVERYONE STAND BACK!" She attaches the bracelet and a broadsword appears. Really long, with a good blood channel in the middle, a hilt embedded with Greek words: _Mist. _In the time that I was gazing at her ands, wondering how it would feel if those hands were wrapped around my arm, Hayley's already finished with it, finishing it off with a quick thrust to its throat.

"Wha-What?" Looks like I'm crushing on a girl that could kill me single-handedly. Clarisse is looking murderous.

"What? It was endangering us..." Hayley flips her hair back over her shoulder and puts on a defiant face. I love the way her nose lightly scrunches up. The offending strand of hair gets in her face again and she blows it out of the way, her lips pouting slightly.

"Class is dismissed, you can all get out of my room, get out... Happy birthday Nico, get out..."

"Nico, it's your B-Day?" Why did Mr. Kendrick have to tell everyone that it's my birthday?

"Why didn't you tell us?" _Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care..._

"Yeah, what she said..."

"What do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stopped walking out, trapped in her mixed eyes. _Why didn't I?_ We are close friends, I did make a point of being her friend if I was to observe her closer. Wow... That sounded creeper-like...

But I did notice certain patterns. Like how she almost always told a half-truth. How her eyes were always darting around, the fact that she liked to sit with he back against the wall. How she didn't completely trusted anyone.

Personally, I would like to get her to trust everyone.

* * *

_HAYLEY'S POV_

I don't get why they are all staring at me like that. Especially Nico.

I mean, it WAS dangerous, and I just have my survival instinct.

Now to more important matters. Why is he sitting so close to me? He knows that I like my personal space, the same as any other sane person. Why is he asking so many... Personal questions? Like;

Did you ever have a boyfriend? _Yeah._

What was he like?_ Kind of like you._

Do you like killing? _Well, duh..._ Ok, this one wasn't so personal. I just like to keep to myself.

And a lot more. Honestly it was getting on my nerves. And when I have friends, I like to know their birth dates. _Why didn't Nico tell me?_

"So, Nico, what would you like?" I'm laying down on the crest of a hill, exhausted from the extensive training. Nico's hand is absentmindedly playing with my hair, twirling it around his long, slender fingers.

"Umm..." I can tell what he wants; he can try to hide his emotions as deep in as much, but I know. He wants me. It's kind of scary for me, seeing the slight hunger in his eyes every time we meet, but I'm getting used to it.

I sit up. "Umm? Is that all you want?" Nico's still laying down, so I lean over so my shadow covers him. "Are you sure?" I make my voice low. I know, deep inside of me, that I like this black-haired boy too.

"HEY! CAMPERS, HIT THE SHOWERS! YOU STINK!" And there's Mr. D.

"Bye!" I stand up slowly and walk to the lake. I can clean myself using the water. I can hear Nico's heavy breathing. I smile. I have him exactly where I want him.

-(o)-

"And then Clarisse took the time to push me into the fire, I mean, that was REALLY refreshing, and oh yeah... Hayley?"

"What?" I'm still wondering about why Clarisse hates Percy and me so much.

"Can you be a girl?"

"I'm always a girl. What do you mean?" I try being witty.

"I mean a girly girl." This is awkward...

"Sure." I'm kind of scared...

"I heard that Nico has a HUGE crush on you."

"WHAT?!" Ok, I thought this was just a small crush, but come on, as Percy puts it, "a HUGE crush", it seems like he draws me everyday and looks at me and just drools over me and whatnot.

Ummm... Now that I think of it, he WAS drawing in class, Mr. Kendrick DID confiscate it from him and looked at me then shook his head...  
He DOES stare at me a lot...  
And he does tend to ask me questions about what I like in a boyfriend.

"I just got that from Drew, don't kill me..." Percy puts up his hands in mock surrender. I hear a knock on the door, and when I go to open it, it's Annabeth.

"Hey, look at the gossip of the camp!" She gives me a friendly noogie, and I wince. "Where's Seaweed Brain?" I point at his room and she walks in, leaving me at the door. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" I call back, and I'm about to close the door when someone jams their foot in the crack.

"Wait."

* * *

**A/N: O.o Who is it? Oh well, you guys probably already know who it is, but if you don't I not telling! :) *insert evil laugh here***

**For some reason it's easier for me to do PJO FF than HP FF. I don't know why...**

**See you guys next time!**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:** I'm getting bored of these two... Review requests for your own character and I'll find a way to put them in!  
You can have requests like, Example: ****_Laurel Hamotin, I want her to meet up with (nico/ Hayley/ ect) buy throwing paper towels..._****  
Ok, I was bored, and feeling random, so yeah. But you guys get the point! You can describe your person, I'll find a way to add in that. (Maybe because Hayley notices a lot... O.o) **

**DISCLAIMER: This is ridiculous. I am NOT Rick R.**

* * *

_NICO'S POV_

I had to stifle my yelp. That door is heavy! Winced though...

She opened up the door slowly. "What is it Nico?"

"Ahhh... My foot..." Her face softened and she let my foot escape.

"What is so important that you risk getting stabbed in the eye and having your foot removed?" She... Would probably do that...

"Umm..." Ok, I've rehearsed this millions of times in my head, but I can't do it. I just can't. Father will definitely kill me now.

"Do you have the homework assignment for tonight?" _Gods, that was lame. I ask her for the homework..._ I slapped myself inwardly.

"Sure! We have to do page three-o-five and three-o-seven..." I'm getting distracted by the way her lips move. "...Numbers eight through fifty evens. Got it?"

"Uhh... Yeah, I got it..." I'm observing how her fingers dance softly over the hilt of her sword. Long and flexible. Fingernails that are the perfect shape.

She leans closer. Just like when we were on the hill. She motions for me to move closer, to listen to her words. So I do. And what she says is horrifying.

"I heard you had a quote quote Percy, HUGE crush on me..." She pulls back and looks at me with her mixed eyes. "Is it true?"

I'm about to say yes, yes I do, but then Percy and Annabeth walk out. Apparently Annabeth knows too, because she says," Nico! You telling her?"

Backed with Percy. "Be a man! Go up and tell her!"

And... Hayley's looking like she could die of embarrassment. I'm sure I look like her too.

But you know what? Being the daughter of the sea means that you can turn to ocean spray. Well, that sucks for me. Hayley's flying out the window, leaving the smell of the ocean and her. And I'm left with the two.

"Soo... Did you tell her?" They ask at the same time. Uncomfortable.

"Nooo..." I'm hit by a Percabeth hurricane of rage.

"Grow up and get some balls! I can tell that she likes you too!" Percy. Always one to question how manly you are.

"But as a friend or something more?" I'm trying to defend myself.

"I don't know, but most likely the latter!" Annabeth. The smart one. The one that analyzes everything and takes notes.

"Ohh..." They're both smiling. I'm scared now. "Percy, are we thinking the same thing?" Percy nods.

"Umm... I'm backing out..."

"When did you last see Connor?"

"I stuck him underneath the Hephaestus cabin. Ericka's still looking for him. **(Read Catch Me If You Can for more background info on Ericka & Faith) **I think Faith's having a hard time lifting the cabin with her Power. She keeps having to bend over and rest." I DID like Faith before as a friend... A really pretty friend... Ericka's pretty cool too. I mean, another fire-user! Awesomeness!

"Oh okay. Get the shovels Perce," And Annabeth looks at me with a dangerous glint in her eye. "You better watch out... We're going to get you! If you don't tell Hayley that you like her in the next three days, then we WILL do something with Connor involving mimicry... Hurry up, the clock's ticking!" She smiles with glee. Evilly, I might notice.

Oh well. At least she'll find out either way. I act like a fool around her all the time, and I'll be my father's servant for a year if she doesn't. It's pretty obvious.

Well, I'll see about what I can do about the threat. I'm walking over back to check on the work on Connor when I run into Faith.

She's winded. and carrying a limp Connor. "Hey Nico... Please excuse me while I run Connor to the hospital..." When she runs by I feel a slap. That's the Faith I know, caring about her friends. And slapping me. Hayley's chatting with Ericka, laughing when Ericka flames up at the sight of me.

"You... Little..." I'm pinned down. She got stronger... Faith probably told Ericka her secret to body-building. Faith is stronger than most of the boys in strength, and she won't tell ANY of them how to get six-packs like her. It's ridiculous. "Why did you stuff my boyfriend underground?"

"Umm... He pisses me off..." Another slap, on the other cheek. Ouch. Hayley happenes to be walking by, and she laughs when she sees me get slapped by Ericka.

"Hey Hayley? How do you feel about the rock climbing wall later today?" Hayley stops, considering the offer with Ericka.

"That's not fair... You're fire-proof!" Ericka shakes her head.

"Fire-proof, yes, but not lava-proof..." Hayley nods her head in agreement.

"Oh... I see."

"HEY ERICKA!" Faith's back. I'm surrounded by girls. Well, all three of them could probably beat me into the ground (Faith's strong!) so... Yeah. "You're lucky... Connor's just paranoid of tunnels now. Cough cough Nico..." She looks over at me with her silver eyes.

"Errm... About that..." I start backing up.

"It's fine man, just don't do that anytime soon without me." She winks and Ericka shoots a glare at her. Ericka flames up and chases aft Faith, who has, as always, used Leo as protection.

"Hey, hey, easy now! OW! ERICKA, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Leo getting mad and running after Ericka with a Siberian tiger running after him as a back up.

Yup, my life is messed up.

"Hey Nico? I have something to ask you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, Just saying, you might want to read Catch Me If You Can before you read the rest of the chapters.**

**If you did, :D Yay!**

**If you didn't, find it and read it. It will help you understand more.**

**Peace,**

**-xXXxSilverWolfxXXX**


End file.
